


I am the girl

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Death, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: A little poem about Natsumi's life





	I am the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone! So this is a little poem that I wrote awhile ago. It has nothing to do with my other Fairy Tail stories but if you like it, maybe I'll extend it into a longer story. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does but I do own the OCs.

I am the girl

Who was beaten and abused by her parents

When she was still young

 

I am the girl

Who ran away

When the abuse became too much

 

I am the girl

Who found a father

That would soon abandon her

 

I am the girl

Who eventually found

A family that cared

 

I am the girl

Who was betrayed

By the ones she called nakama

 

I am the girl

Who came back

Even though

The wounds still hurt

 

I am the girl

Who has not recovered

From all the things that have happened

 

I am the girl

Who had given up on life

Because no one was there

 

I am the girl

Who died at age 16

Because no one saw the pain

That she went through everyday

 

I am the girl

Who was abused, betrayed, and ignored

Who helped those around her

But who never helped her back


End file.
